


Always With Me

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hospitalization, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Poetry prompt:Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, "Footprints"In which Danny has a rant prepared and Steve heads him off with a few heartfelt words.





	Always With Me

Danny hated hospitals. Though with as much time as he spent there, as both patient and visitor, he should probably try to change his feelings on subject. Embrace the process.

“Fuck that,” he grumbled, and shifted again in the chair to try and find a more comfortable position. It was a fruitless exercise.

Hospitals were all about near-misses, which made them preferable to the morgue, but Danny was tired of the antiseptic smells and the beeping machines and having too much time on his hands to wallow in the guilt of not getting to his partner more quickly.

He should’ve made the connections sooner, should’ve seen that Graham was the murdering asshole they were looking for. Steve had been alone with that psycho too long, had nearly bled out under Danny’s hands before the ambulance arrived. 

Well, Steve was in for one hell of a rant when he woke up. Danny was a pro at masking guilt and fear with anger, and it wasn’t like Steve was innocent in all that because he’d gone off on his own – he never, ever learned – and if he’d just waited for Danny, he’d –

“Danno?”

Danny’s entire angry train of thought derailed at the sound of Steve’s scratchy voice, barely more than a whisper.

“Right here, babe.” Danny was at his side in an instant, letting him have a sip of the lukewarm water that was on the bedside tray. “Nice and easy.”

“Thanks.” Steve’s eyes closed and Danny thought maybe he was slipping into more natural sleep. He wasn’t. “Knew you’d find me.”

“I wouldn’t have had to find you if you hadn’t gone haring off like some kind of one-man masochistic wrecking crew.” Danny fussed with the blanket until Steve put his hand on Danny’s. 

“Had to.”

“No, you didn’t! We’re a team, Steven, and I would think a Navy SEAL would understand that concept just a little better.” Without even thinking, Danny twined his fingers with Steve’s, careful of the IV. “I should’ve been there.”

“You were.”

“That’s clearly the morphine talking, because –”

“You’re always with me,” Steve murmured, and he opened his eyes again. “That’s what gets me through.”

Danny’s throat was so tight he could barely swallow. “I hate you,” he said.

Steve didn’t get a chance to respond, because Danny was kissing him. And he didn’t care about the dry chapped lips or the sour breath or the fact that he’d been doing his damnedest the last few months to keep from giving his feelings away. Nothing mattered but Steve.

When Danny pulled back, Steve’s eyes were closed but he had a big grin on his face. 

“Knew it,” he whispered.

“Don’t make me turn up your morphine,” Danny threatened, but Steve had already fallen asleep.

Danny settled back in the chair, scooting it closer so he could keep holding Steve’s hand. He wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So, I read the [_Footprints_](http://www.wowzone.com/fprints.htm) poem and contemplated this prompt, and thought about how even when Steve and Danny aren’t together, they know the other one will do everything in their power to save the day. And Steve might just admit that if he had enough happy-making drugs in his system. ::grins::


End file.
